


Escape

by OpalSinclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Magic, Multiple Personalities, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSinclair/pseuds/OpalSinclair
Summary: girl with abilities is held captive and escapes(idk it was a school thing i'm kinda proud of)





	Escape

You live in a nice world, don't you? You have a choice, to be good or bad. To follow the rules and live free or misbehave and be thrown in a cell. I never had that choice. You see when powered people are born, a Clairvoyant is always present. These Clairvoyants will determine if we are stable enough to live in Arcadia or if we’re to be sent to Scholomance.

My name is Lamia. I live in the city of Arcadia. It's where all the powered people live. Most of us are lucky enough to live outside of Scholomance. Most of us that is, I’m one of the unlucky ones. The reason behind that is I was born with two souls inside of me. Originally, my parents thought they were having twins, but it didn't turn out that way. My sister's name is Luana. She is my opposite, the light to my dark. The water to my fire. She's also the one who usually has control of our shared body, but since she's not conscious yet, I get to have our body all to myself.

I throw the white sheets off our body, so I can get out of our white bed. I walk across the white floor of our very white bedroom and sit at the bay window. I hate this room. For some reason the wardens, oh I'm sorry, the doctors thought that a room with white furniture, white walls, and a white floor was a good idea. I sigh and look out the window. The windows are barred and probably bulletproof, but it's the only break we get from the blankness of our room. It’s so bright and colorful out there. There are trees and flowers everywhere and if I’m positioned just right I can see a bit of the ocean. I trace my fingers along the bars longingly and they begin to heat up glowing red. I sit up and look around. When I’m sure I won't be caught I put my hand back on the metal. I smile as it starts to melt.

That's the other thing, every day, twice a day we are given pills to suppress our powers. Apparently, it's because they don't want our ‘unstable’ powers hurting ourselves or anyone else. I think it's just because without our abilities it makes it almost impossible to escape. Almost. I’ve been working on a way to get out. Having my abilities will make it so much easier. I just need to make sure Luana stays asleep. If she wakes up, she’ll make us stay. They’ve convinced her that this is the safest place for us, that they’re trying to help, but I’m not naive enough to believe they’re doing anything more than holding us, prisoner. For that reason and that reason only, they taught Luana how to take control of our shared body. They taught her to shut me out. She's their puppet so it's up to me to get us out. I was zoned out watching the bars melt in my hand, so I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps coming towards me.

“Lamia,” One of the doctors speaks, snapping me out of my trance. I turn and see three doctors. All men, I suppose that's so they can restrain me if they need to. And they will need to if they’re going to make me take those pills. I stand as my eyes dart around the room looking for an exit or weapon. That's when I feel her stir, she’s starting to wake up. “Why are you awake? Where’s Luana?” The doctor continues his voice soft, almost caring, but utterly fake.

“Asleep,” I answer, trying to sound strong, to stand my ground. He smiles at me and I tense. They never smile at me. Something must be wrong.

“Well, I suppose that's for the best. It’s you I wanted to talk to anyhow.” He finishes.

Okay, now I know something's definitely wrong. I’ve been here for 15 years and not once have they ever asked to talk to me. I’m stunned into silence. Taking that as an invitation the doctor takes a seat on the bed and starts explaining. “We have noticed some physical changes that come with your change from Luana to yourself. We’d love to study this more.” That's when it clicks. They don't wanna talk to me, they wanna study me. Which will no doubt involve experiments I won't agree with. I back away slowly, only stopping when my back hits the cold stone wall.

“I’ve seen the way you ‘studied’ Luana. It took days for our body to fully recover. No way I’m letting you do that to me.” I spit, cursing the way my voice breaks near the end. I’m surprised at the barking laughter the doctor lets slip. I wait in stunned silence while his laughter dies.

“I see what they mean when they say you’re a feisty one. You think you have a choice in the matter? I promise you, my dear, you don't.” The doctor concludes signaling to the other men to move. They move towards my hands out as if approaching a frightened animal. You know there‘s a saying I like to think of when in situations like this. It goes something like this, ‘A cornered cat becomes as fierce as a lion’. I read it somewhere though I’m not sure where. I think of this quote because I hope to channel it somehow. To become as strong as I act. But, as luck would have it Luana chooses that moment to fully awaken, rendering me helpless to the outside world as we fight for control. I feel two sets of hands clasp my arms. I feel someone lean in towards my ear and whisper, “Stop fighting Luana we need her in control… for now.” with that Luana recedes. My knees buckle and if it weren't for the iron clasps on my arms I would've fallen. I'm breathing heavily and my vision swims, I can't see straight. Well, that's gonna make this harder. They drag me out of my room and into the hall. I get glimpses of doors, windows, the floor, but it doesn't last long before my vision goes black again. I'm trying to save some energy so I go limp in their hands. The good thing about all of this though is that with everything happening so quickly they forgot that the pills Luana had taken yesterday have worn off. I still have my abilities so even with my energy sapped due to the mental battle with my sister I can still make this work.

This of course being the genius plan I was talking about earlier. I have three versions of this plan. One the hands catch me and I'm thrown back into my cell with Luana in control and no doubt scolding me like the mother hen she is. Two I get out and Luana takes control, bringing me back. And three the one in which everything goes right. I get out and because Scholomance has no legal authority in the outside world I would be free. But if I want the chance to escape I have a relatively small window. I count the steps we take to try and take my mind off the growing anxiety. Five more steps until we’re to my first checkpoint. I open my eyes the best I can when we get other, checking that it's clear. There are two doors there that lead to the outside. I’ll be going out the left one, it leads to the forest so it’ll be easier to hide. My heads stopped spinning which I am insanely grateful for. I don't close my eyes again because there's no need to. It only takes another minute for us to get to the ‘lab’. This ‘lab’ however consists of a metal table and their instruments of torture. I continue to play possum as they practically throw me onto the table. The doctor turns to talk to the other men and I take that as the que to start my plan.  
Making sure that I'm out of sight from everyone. I slip over to the table that has what will become my weapon. I take a metal bar off the table and try to sneak behind them and out the door. I get out of the room but not very far, before they see me. I turn when the doctor shouts my name but I quickly turn to sprint down the hall. The doctor and the other man run after me but they aren't fast enough and they know it. I hear them yelling at the people I’m passing to stop me. A few people reach out trying to grab me. I weave through the people as well as the hands trying to grab me like an eel in water. By the time I get to the doors I’m out of breath and both my legs and lungs burn like they’ve been set on fire. The cool air of the outside does little to help the burning. I run into the trees. When I can no longer hear the doctors following I allow myself to slow. I walk a while longer before I hear running water. I walk a little faster, the thought of water and rest lighting a spark within me. I kneel by the stream and cup my hands, brining the cool water to my lips.

I drink some more before my body goes numb. The feeling is familiar in the worst way. It signifies that Luana is taking control. I’ve exhausted myself to the point where I cannot fight back. I whine, defeated, as she takes complete control of our body. She stands and I hear her talking to me.

“How could you do this?” She asks incredulous, “ It's dangerous out here. We could be hurt.” I stay silent. “Which way is home?” This time it isn't a question, she’s demanding I tell her. Instead of answering I retreat to the corner of our mind I usually go to when she’s in control. I can’t believe we got this far and she still wants to go back. Realising I'm not gonna help Luana starts walking the way we came. She doesn't make it two steps though before our legs give out. I have never before been so grateful for my lack of consideration for our body as right now. I completely used up all our energy.

“Well looks like we're camping out here tonight.” I finally speak up rather smugly. And I know she's pouting even without looking at her. I can't keep the smugness that creeps into my voice. An idea hits me then. If I can show her how amazing the outside is she won't take us back to Scholomance. “You know,” I start tentatively, “ There's a beach not far from here. I’m sure we can make it. And it’s much safer.” Luana seems to contemplate this before answering.

“How do you know that? We’ve neither of us have been outside before.” I shrug in our mindspace.

“Can't you feel the water?” I ask. She stays quiet. I knows she can feel it better than I can. That is her magical ability after all. I know you’re probably wondering how that works but I honestly don't even know. Anyway after a while Luana stands and starts walking. I stay quiet feeling like she’ll take us back if I speak. In no time we’re at a lake. I gasp at the beauty of it.

It's sunset so crimson red and deep violet light up the sky. Along with a light and fading baby blue. It's the greatest masterpiece I've ever seen. The water reflects the colors like a mirror, the small waves that are there just adding to the utopian affect. Luana sits us down on a boulder with a flat top. Neither of us say anything for a long while, the waves and wind moving through the trees a sweet soundtrack. We're too caught up in the view to think of anything else. Once the lights faded enough so that there's only a dark navy blue left, with only the stars and moon to light the sky I speak.

“I know you think they were trying to help, but they were never gonna let us out of there. Take us back if you want but I’ll never stop fighting them.” What started as a whisper grows into something strong and determined. I'm pleasantly surprised by my own boldness. She stays silent and I make no move to try and get her to speak. I've almost fallen asleep when I hear her answer.

“I never noticed how small and bland our room was.” I nod in agreement. “We never had a view like this either.” She lays down and I notice some of the water move towards us, turning into a dome around us. The sides frost like you'd expect ice to but the top stays clear, like glass. “I like the stars too.” At that I allow myself a smile. She's accepting it. We'll have to find our way to the city and prove that we're stable enough to live there, but she's not gonna make us go back. I let darkness consume me then. A smile still on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of extending this so lmk what you think


End file.
